1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic clip to be tightened against a bolt for securing a work to the bolt.
2. Prior Art Statement
Plastic clips like that noted above are disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. SHO 52-60369, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. SHO 61-2912, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. SHO 61-59012, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. SHO 59-81872 and Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. SHO 61-52710.
Each of these prior-art clips is fitted on and pushedly tightened against a bolt. However, a great force is required for tightening the bolt by pushing. Further, to remove the clip once mounted on the bolt, the clip has to be turned like a nut. Therefore, the removal of the clip is rather cumbersome.